Amnesia
by Streaks of moonlight
Summary: A horrid accident has left Mikasa with temporary amnesia and Levi's responsible. With no legitimate identification and knowledge to where she's originally from, she's taken into Levi's home to recover until she remembers where she came from. RivaMika modern AU.
1. Kiss the rain

_Song: "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of it's characters._

* * *

The gentle sound of the rain calmly whispered into the night. It's constant stream was calming - hypnotizing, in fact. It wasn't raining too hard but it wasn't drizzling lightly either. The mellow flow made it's surroundings as melancholy as a lonely day. Though, some people wouldn't find it so. To help contribute the calming atmosphere, a cool breeze blew softly into the night, it's presence comforting a lone pedestrian who did not feel the melancholy of the rain.

_Pitter patter... pitter patter... _the rain went.

_Pitter patter... pitter patter... _onto the strolling pedestrian.

The said pedestrian embraced the rain with open arms. It helped calm her, sooth her, and refresh her. Oh how Mikasa loved the rain. How strange it was, for someone to love the rain so much yet be similar to it's complete opposite.

Close friends have always thought of her to be like fire because of how she handled situations. She dealt with them as similarly as to how fire deals with wood: quickly and with ease without much of a problem. It was also because of her firm beliefs of what's right and wrong that lit up a fire within her if ever she noticed something that was deemed as fallacious through her eyes.

Mikasa continued on with her stroll, not minding the way her clothes clung onto her skin; not minding the way she was soaking to the bone; not minding the emptiness of the street; not minding the approaching car dangerously swerving its way down the road towards her.

Wait. What?

An ear-splitting screech was heard and a sickening bang followed. At first all she could see was white. The ringing in her ears did not stop and every muscle in her body screamed in pain. It was a moment before everything went pitch black.

* * *

Morphine. That was morphine, right? It sure did smell like it, Mikasa mused. Her surroundings were still dark. But although she couldn't see anything, that didn't mean that she felt nothing. Her body was in absolute pain from her lower back to below. Even her head was pounding. God, just what had happened?

A throaty groan escaped her lips and she cringed when she unconsciously shifted her body. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened and she was greeted with a painful glow of light. She snapped her eyelids back shut before trying again once more. This time the light didn't hurt her sight so much- it was just blurry. She reached up to rub her eyelids and paused when she felt an object follow her arm.

Mikasa blinked and the blur reduced to a faint, clear sight. There was a wire attached to her. Mikasa reached out to pull the wire away but stopped when she heard a new, foreign voice in the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice said.

Mikasa's eyes left her arm and moved to look at the figure sitting on a single couch to her left. The couch was facing the wall, making her see only half of his features. Although she couldn't see him completely, she knew that he was a man. His legs were crossed, as were his arms. Dark bags were visible below his narrow eyes which were half-lidded. He wore a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a tie hanging loosely and his blazer swung neatly over the arm of the couch. Overall, he looked like a worn businessman.

Every instinct in Mikasa told her to not trust this man. Already she knew that he was nothing but trouble. His tone said it all. Even is uncaring eyes which were still not directed to her; it was focused on the wall ahead of him.

"You must be in the wrong room. Please leave, sir." Mikasa ordered, not liking the fact that there was an unknown man in the room. It didn't help that she didn't like him off the bat.

"That's no way to speak to the man that took you to the hospital," he said dryly. Mikasa's eyes narrowed. The man didn't catch that for he was still not looking at her. He continued: "Then again, I guess I deserved that. I did hit you with my car."

Immediately, Mikasas eyes widened. She could remember it now. The car sliding so dangerously on the slick road. The way her body had reacted to the impact. The way she could feel an even more intense pain than she felt right now. Her eyes narrowed back at the realization and she gritted her teeth furiously.

"You shouldn't drive when it's raining," she spat, her distaste for the man growing even more.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get home?" he shot back, his neck turning 90 degrees to face her. Upon seeing his face, Mikasa was able to examine his expression more carefully. He was just as furious as her; there was a dark look on his face, fire burned in his eyes which shone in both amusement and annoyance. Mikasa pursed her lips, her brows furrowing in frustration.

The door creaked open and she turned her attention away from the irksome man. A blonde woman entered the room. The petite woman had a kind appearance: her amber hair was clipped back, some wisps of her hair falling on her benign face; her eyes were soft, a great contrast compared to the man sitting on the couch in the room.

"Hello, it's nice to see you finally awake!" the blonde said in a cheer. "My name's Historia and I, along with a couple of other nurses', have been helping you during the past two days. During that time, you showed no sign of waking up; it was really concerning. It's good to see you up now, though!"

Historia took her place beside Mikasas bedside to check her vitals. "You took a real nasty hit. We were worried that you might have had a major brain damage that was permanent." Historia wrote something down in her papers on her clipboard. "So, do you remember anything?"

Mikasa was quiet. Other than the reason why she ended up in the hospital, she couldn't remember any other events in her life. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I thought so," the blonde murmured. She stepped away from the machine and sauntered to the foot of the bed. "Do you remember your name?"

"Mikasa," she answered automatically. She paused. "I.. don't know my last name..."

"Oh. Hm, well that won't really help much as far as identification." Historia tapped her chin, her face thoughtful as she pondered on something. "There isn't much of a choice then. It seems that Levi-san will be taking care of you for the time being until you regain your memory. All you have is temporary amnesia due to the impact your head had with the cement. Luckily, you didn't hit the ground too roughly so regaining your memories will be a somewhat simple process."

"Levi-san?" Mikasa repeated, enunciating the name slowly. "You mean him?" she pointed a finger to the man sitting on the couch. Historia nodded.

"It's rude to point, brat."

"I would appreciate it if you shut up, sir," she retorted, not liking the fact that she was stuck with him. She then snapped her head back to the doctor. "There's no way I'm agreeing to that."

Before Levi could reply with his own smart retort, he was cut off by Historia.

"Now, now," she butted in, noticing the intense atmosphere the two were creating. If they kept it up with no disruptions, she could just imagine the chaos and further harm to Mikasas body if she over-exerted herself. "There's no other choice," Historia explained once the atmosphere was back to it's quiet state, "We don't know any of your emergency contacts and we can't just leave you here at the hospital. Levi-san's the only one that can take you in."

"Fat chance," Mikasa held her ground stubbornly.

"Mikasa, please," Historia sounded desperate. "Give it six months; that's the minimum amount of time it will take for your memory to recover completely."

"No."

The door opened and a brunette walked in. "Historia, we need you. Mai's in labor and she's fucking cussing up a storm."

"A-ah," Historia sounded reluctant. The brunette tapped her foot impatiently, her expression irritated.

"Come on, Historia! That little shit's gonna pop out of her-"

"Okay, okay, Ymir. I'm coming." Historia made for the door and paused. She looked back to Mikasa apologetically. "Please, Mikasa. It won't be long, just give it time." And then the door closed shut.

Mikasa sighed. She ran a hand through her black locks and winced when she felt the bandage on her head. A sting ran through her head, the immense pain causing her to lie back down onto the pillow.

The room was silent save for the beeping of the monitor and the low hum of the air condition. Mikasa stared at the ceiling, her mind rushing to find her missing memories. Her head ached at the effort and she closed her eyes as she exhaled to help reduce the pain. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, the couch squeaked slightly, grabbing her attention causing her eyelids to snap open in alarm.

Her onyx eyes followed the man, Levi, as he left the room. "Aren't you going to ask me to live with you? Or do I not have a choice in this matter?" the last question sounded more like a statement.

Levi paused at the door and looked at her with an apathetic expression. "I'm not going to force anything on you. You can choose whatever the hell you want to do. The only reason why I offered my home was because I felt responsible for what happened." He grasped the doorknob and twisted it. "I'll be back in a few hours. I expect a definite answer by then." And then he was gone.

Mikasa stared at the closed door long and hard. If she had superpowers, the door would have had two burnt holes by then. But she didn't; she was just a regular human being in no state of having a perfect health. She knew that she needed his help but the thought of living with that insufferable man seemed impossible.

Her gaze left the door and was now staring listlessly at the ceiling. The steady beeping of her heart beat and the hum of the air condition was all she could hear. The only difference was that now she was left alone to enjoy the sound. There was nothing to enjoy, though. She preferred the sound and the scent of the rain better.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to stop making the protagonists have amnesias and start to think of something new *^***

**By the way, if you're caught up with the recent chapters, Christas real name is Historia. IM SORRY FOR THE SPOILER BUT ITS TO HELP CLEAR THINGS UP. THIS IS THE ONLY SPOILER. I PROMISE.**

**I actually wasn't planning on making Ymir as a nurse but then I stopped and chuckled at the sight of Ymir cussing at patients and telling them to "calm their tits, they were going to live." **

**Chapter 2, coming up! Reviews are gladly appreciated :)**

**~ Streaks of Moonlight**


	2. To know right from wrong

_Song: "After the storm" by Paul Cardall, "Flavor of life" by Utada Hikaru (ballad version)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any the songs that I recommend, Shingeki No Kyojin or any of it's characters. If I did own SNK, Jean would have cosplayed as a bunny in an attempt to lure the titans away from Wall Maria._

* * *

"Order number 44: Espresso to go!" Levi took his cup of coffee off the counter and exited the cafe after thanking the cashier.

It wasn't raining anymore- thank God for that. It had been raining for nearly nine days straight and the weather had been showing no signs of letting up. Levi was relieved upon seeing the sky finally not pissing any more water. The depressing atmosphere that it was creating and the trouble that it had been causing was annoying as hell and he wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

Levi couldn't say that he was only in a glum mood when there was rain, though. He'd been told many times before that he didn't even need the rain to be grumpy. He idly took note of the darkening sky, knowing all too well that it was going to rain again soon.

He passed by the hall in which Mikasa's room was located in and paused. He looked at the door momentarily before averting his gaze to another direction and walking away.

That woman was so damn stubborn. Levi hadn't had any general opinion about her when he had first seen her sprawled against the wet cement with blood seeping from her head but he was sure as hell that he never could have expected her to be so stubborn.

To any bystander walking in the rain, she was really a sight to see. Her clothes were tattered and cut and it seemed that the scarf wrapped around her neck was the only thing that was able to give her warmth. He had merely thought that she must have been one of the many homeless that roamed the streets. They were filthy and he would never had let them enter his pristine car but instead he found himself taking her in anyway.

Just when he thought that he could have never been any more merciful, he again found himself staying for a while longer to see her condition and visited her for the past two days after work. Hell, he had even told Historia that he would be taking her in if Mikasa let him. He dismissed his uncharacteristic actions with the fact that he was responsible for this predicament. But despite this, something nagged at him and told him that it was something more than that.

Levi took another sip of his coffee and checked his watch to see what time it was. Historia approached him and greeted him with a smile.

"Levi-san, I truly appreciate you letting Mikasa stay into your home for the time being. I understand how hard it must be for you since…" she trailed off. Levi waved his hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter," he answered gruffly, his eyes turning dark. "How's her condition?"

Historia bit her lip and looked at the clipboard in her hand. "There was something that I failed to mention back in the room. It seems that she had already been in a fight of some sort before the accident. There are mysterious cuts on her arms that appear to have been there longer than the bruises that the hit had caused. Also, we found a recent bullet wound as well but it seems to be have been well cleaned and is healing properly with no infections."

Levi raised his eyebrow. What the hell? What wandering woman would have a recent bullet wound? "Is there really no way to identify who the hell she is?" he asked, his curiosity for her identity growing slightly stronger. To this Historia shook her head solemnly.

"I'm really sorry but it just isn't possible. She had no ID on her nor did she have any drivers license or credit card or library card- she was completely empty."

Levi let out a sigh. "What a pain in the ass," he grumbled.

"But there is good news," Historia announced, trying to remain optimistic. Levi looked at her doubtfully. Historia ignored the look and continued, "I was able to find something about her. It seems that Mikasa is a part oriental."

"So what?"

"So… that means that she's originally from the southern district of Maria. There are a large number of orientals that live there. Maybe if you take her there, she'll be able to remember something."

An oriental, huh. Those were rare there in Sina. He wondered idly just how she had gotten from Maria to Sina if she truly was from there.

"Is that all?"

Historia nodded her head. "It's worth a try."

Levi grunted and lifted the cup up to his lips. The southern district of Maria was considered to be the most poorest part in the country. It could explain her tattered clothing but it still didn't quite explain her wound and cuts.

"HISTORIA! WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE GOING INTO LABOR!"

Historia flinched in surprise at the sudden exclaim and frowned. Levi merely regarded the impatient brunette with an indignant scowl.

"W-well, good luck with Mikasa! I hope it will all get fixed soon." Historia waved her farewell and rushed to Ymir's side, reprimanding her for shouting in the hospital as they walked away.

Levi returned to his previous musings as he continued to sip his coffee, deciding to give Mikasa a few more minutes to make up her mind before he came in.

* * *

When Levi returned, he was greeted with the monitor letting out a high pitched beep, it's wire unattached to any living human. The bed sheets were crumpled with creases everywhere and he resisted the urge to smooth it out. With his eyebrows knitted in confusion, he knocked on the bathroom door and opened it after a moment of silence. It was unattended just like the room. The wind howled mysteriously and he abruptly turned to see the window open. So she had made a get away….

He approached the window to see the ground just two floors below him. To him, it was a good sign; it meant that she shouldn't have gotten too far. After closing the window and locking it, he left the room in a heart beat, his steps long and purposeful as he exited the hospital. As he exited the building, he then began his long search along the outside of the hospital building.

Levi had known that Mikasa disliked him from the very start when she had woke up. It was understandable considering that it was him that made this happen. But for her to let her emotions drive her so much as to run away like this- it was reckless and childlike. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance when he hit a dead end. He turned around quickly and continued searching, albeit in a much more quicker pace.

As he jogged around, he thought of the many possible places where she would have gone. He ruled out every ridiculous place that he could think of until the only place that seemed plausible was where the accident had taken place. He had no idea why he was drawn to believe in that theory, but there was no time to question it completely.

He began to jog faster, a scowl etched on his face as it began to drizzle harshly. Oh how fucking great. Now his cravat was going to be soaked. He began to wonder idly if letting that troublesome woman stay with him was such a good idea. He could let her stay with Hanji instead but then again, the woman and her sister would probably drive her to the brink of insanity and Levi wasn't that cruel. Then again, maybe he will send her there.

Levi turned at a corner and stopped abruptly. He was a block away from the hospital now and ahead of him, he could see her standing barefoot in front of a restaurant clad only in her hospital gown and the scarlet scarf tied loosely around her neck.

She looked so distant and withdrawn, as if she was remembering a solemn memory. Her eyes were blank and empty as they stared into space and the look was so agonizingly familiar that Levi forced himself to look away. There was also something familiar in her eyes that caused his chest to lurch painfully. He knew that look. It was the look of a lost soul.

As he looked away from her, his eyes found what her onyx orbs was locked onto. It was a small family of four eating happily. There was a boy toddler speaking and the female child trying to get the attention of her parents back to her and not to her little brother. The mother was cooing nonsense to the toddler whilst the father patted his daughters head with a laugh.

From his peripheral, he could see her shifting on her feet. He turned his attention away from the family and back to Mikasa. The drizzle that had now turned into rain soaked her to the bone. He could see her shivering slightly as she lifted her scarf up higher in attempt to make herself warmer. He approached her, taking off his blazer and placing it over her shoulder.

Mikasa came out of her deep reverie and jumped in surprise. She looked at the blazer and to the owner, a look of confusion passed her face before anger replaced it. Levi stepped back, matching her scowl with his own.

"What the hell were you thinking when you jumped out of that damned window?" he asked, his anger apparent in his tone.

"Why do you care? What I do shouldn't be any of your business," she retorted, taking off the blazer. She threw the blazer to him and he caught it without a blink of an eye. His glare grew fiercer as he held her gaze with his own.

"Put this fucking blazer back on; you're going to get even more sick than you already are."

"It's fine. I can manage on my own."

"You're going to put this damned blazer back on or so help me I will force you to."

"I'd like to see you try," she scoffed, doubting him. In a flash, he had his one arm around her waist in a firm grip while his other hand held the blazer. Mikasa's eyes widened in shock at the sudden action and made a feeble attempt to push him away. Though because of the drugs that the nurses had given her, her body wasn't strong enough to make him let go.

She stopped and settled to glaring at him, hoping that maybe those lasers can magically appear and burn him to a crisp. It was then that she realized just how close their proximity was. His nose nearly touched hers and even though he was slightly shorter than her, his eyes held a certain authority that made her feel as if he was towering over her. And then she saw something in those chestnut colored eyes that made her glare falter. The emotion that reflected in his eyes was clouded, much like how she had seen her own eyes from the reflection of the tall, glass window from the restaurant.

Mikasa was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized how his grip had loosened slightly and how he had slipped the long sleeves of his blazer into her arms. By the time he was done, he let her go instantly and retreated a few steps back so as to maintain some distance between them.

After a moment of glaring at each other through the thick blanket of the rain, Mikasa let out a sneeze. Levi resisted the urge to smirk. "I told you so," he said, smug. "Now lets get the fuck out of this damned rain." He turned around and sat on one of the seats leaning against the wall of the restaurant beside the entrance.

"You can't sit there," Mikasa sniffled.

"I can sit wherever the hell I want. Now sit over here; at least there's a fucking roof over our heads."

Mikasa shook her head stubbornly. Levi looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Does it strike you that you could possibly die of illness if you don't find shelter?"

"I'm aware of that. But I don't think it would be wise if I were to simply sit on chairs that were originally meant for customers," she said, going to the wall on the other side of the door. The roof above her head didn't block off as much of the rain compared to Levi's side but it was better than nothing, she mused.

Levi scoffed. "You sure do know what's right from wrong," he murmured sarcastically, leaning back against the chair and lazily letting his arm lie on the chair next to him as he crossed his leg.

"Of course I do," she said, feeling the sudden need to defend herself.

"Bullshit," he said bluntly, looking at her. Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Levi continued:

"Take this situation in hand. It's because of your choice that caused this whole dilemma. If you really knew the right from wrong, you could have just stayed in your damn room instead of running off in this troublesome weather," he stated.

"But I don't like the hospital," she mumbled, "and it wasn't raining when I left."

"Nobody likes the hospital," he said passionatly, "yet, you don't see patients jumping out of their windows because their burning hate for that place is so damn strong. And I don't give a shit if it wasn't raining. You should have known that it was going to rain again regardless."

Mikasa let out a sigh and sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "Why do you care so much?" she asked, tired.

Levi paused. To this, Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Do you pity me?" she asked, turning her head to face him, "Because if it's pity that's driving you to care, then stop. I don't need sympathy."

"I don't fucking pity you, brat."

"Then what is it? Why did you offer your home to me? Why did you run out in this godforsaken weather just to find me? What the fuck did I do before this? I don't understand what's going on and you're not making it any better," she all but nearly yelled.

Mikasa was frustrated, so damn frustrated that she couldn't remember. She still had no idea who this man was. All she knew was his name and that was it. She was certain that they had never encountered each other in the past. If they had, some sort of recognition should have been apparent in his eyes and the doctor shouldn't have looked so concern about her unknown identity.

Levi watched her in silence. Her turmoil was as clear as day and it brought a sudden ache in his chest. It felt as if it was deja vu, he mused darkly to himself.

"Oi, brat," he called out.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do the right thing and live with me. I live alone and- don't give me that look, you moron. I'm not going to fucking touch you if that's what you're worried about," he said indignantly. He continued where he left off: "and before you say no, just know that I have a way of getting your memories back."

"You do?" she suddenly looked hopeful. Then the sudden glimmer in her eyes darkened until a look of reluctance replaced the gleam. "What is it..?"

"I'm going to give you six months until your memories come back. During your stay, I'm going to take you to where, I assume, you were raised in. Hopefully that will trigger a flashback and if the memory from there has any clues of where the next flashback may take place, we'll go there."

"... Are you sure that will work?" she asked, hesitant.

"If it doesn't, you're free to beat me to your hearts content," he replied blandly, confident that it certainly will work and that he won't get his ass handed by her in the end.

Mikasa looked thoughtful for a moment. She would get her memories back if she went with him and if she didn't, she would have the honor of beating him to a pulp. It was like killing two birds with one stone. "Fine, shorty," she replied.

"What did you call me?"

Mikasa looked up at the sky. "The rain's letting up," she said, ignoring him. She sighed, knowing that this meant that they would be returning to the hospital. Levi getting up from his seat only confirmed her thoughts and her heart sank some more.

"Let's go," he said, eager to return so that he could go back home and change into cleaner and drier clothes.

Mikasa followed behind him, leaving a respectable distance between herself and him as they walked. As she stared at his back, she wondered idly if she could really trust him. She glanced down and noticed that she was still wearing his blazer. Her gaze returned to him and she could see a slight shudder go down his back. He was cold, yet, he had given up his warmth for her. The sudden realization was shocking enough to make her look back at the ground with a slightly frustrated expression.

"Hurry up," he ordered, "We need to get the bandage on your head replaced since it's so damn wet." Mikasa complied until she was walking beside him, still looking at the ground as she did so. To this Levi raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off.

Yes, Mikasa decided with finality. She will trust this stranger. It was the least she could do, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really really sorry for this late update! *offers peace cookies* This chapter was really long so I hope it was satisfying enough for you all to put your throwing knifes down. If it isn't... well, just let me know what you thought about it in the reviews! Everyone's opinions matter :D**

**Speaking of reviews…. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I honestly didn't expect this story to get that much attention but now that I do know, I'll be working twice as hard to perfect and complete it. **

**Also, for Chapter one I recommend that you listen to "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma if you ever want to reread it. I'm going to start posting up what songs to listen to above the disclaimers from now on because I'm always listening to songs while I write chappys and it just fits and I want to share it with you all :D This includes the first Chapter too so I'll be putting it on there as well. Oh god this was so long IM SORRY.**

**I don't want to keep you here any longer so have a good day/night! :)**

**~ Streaks Of Moonlight**


End file.
